Red Dress
by Cole-That-Girl23
Summary: Logan has a new side to himself,and Kendall's turned on by it. Rated M for later chapters;D
1. Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell

People say that love at first site is fake...That when you see someone for the first time,you don't instintly love them, you instintly 'love' their looks,  
>Their smile...Their beautiful golden hair...Those emrald eyes...They way that when they smile, They have one dimple on their left cheek, but not the other...<br>But my,'Love at first site' was different with Kendall. It wasn't exacly instintly, at first. First, He was the kid who always wears plaid, The kid who was best friends with people completly different then him, You know, The kid who everyone liked for being so nice and cool. Thats what he was to me, at first...  
>then later on that day when he was threatening the fifth grader (The one trying to kill me for being new) that he would beat him with his hokey stick if he didn't stop being mean to me, then he carried me to the nurse, He was my hero, my savior, The kid who I could never pay back,no matter what! Then after the nurse gave me an ice pack for the punch-to-the-eye and the foot-to-the-stomach I had recived by the bully, Kendall came down to check on me,<br>then he interduced me to his friends (and my current best friends) James,(The boy who was pretty,and who,and when I say love I mean love,Loved his reflection)  
>and Carlos,(The boy who was daring,who never,and I mean never,turned down a dare.) Then he asked if I wanted to be his friend, and quickly I said yes,<br>Then,he asked my name. Logan. He held his hand out,and I smiled and grabbed his hand and shook it,but at that moment,that very moment,His beautiful emerald eyes met mine,and he smiled his million dollar smile,and from that moment on,he became that boy. That boy who I would be with forever.

Kendall Knight

"Carlos! Did you eat my last Dinosoaur Chicken Nugget? ...What do you mean you didn't? I can see the crumbs on your mouth! ...Wha- Why you little!"  
>James was yelling at James because while he admired himself with his handheld mirror,Carlos snatched his last nugget. When will he learn...<br>Every time we eat Dinosoaur Chicken Nuggets,Carlos finds a way to snatch one T-rez from each of our plates. Exept Katie,He learned the hard way that if you touch one of her dino's,you loose your most vauable possetion till you make her a whole batch of T-rex's.  
>Who's bright idea was it to make Dinosoaur Chicken nuggets for breakfast? Oh,yeah...Mine...I smiled. He knew just how to make me happy. Yesterday,Before we went to sleep(Because we share a room) I said,'How awsome would it be if my mom would make us Dinosoaur Chicken Nuggets for breakfast!'<br>The reason I knew It was him was because when we all got up there were plates of food set out carfully with names adressing who's was who's,  
>and when I got mine,The not said,'Wish Granted.'<br>Speaking of Logan...where is that little ball of sunshine?  
>"Hey,James...Carlos? Guys...GUYS!"I yelled as both their heads shot up,freezing each and every one of their limbs from the little idiot fight they where in.<br>"Yes"They said in harmony.  
>"Wheres Logan?"I asked. They both shot a glance at eachother,then back at me.<br>"Havn't seen him!"They both said,then their war started over. I rolled my eyes.  
>"You can have the rest of mine if it will make you stop!"I said anoyed. The're face's lit up like a christmas tree,and they both hopped up,and attacked my plate like they had never ate before.<p>

I laughed and walked over to the couch,sat down and whatched the two rabbit-boys fight over who-got-what nugget.  
>Idiots.<br>No word fit here exept the four words Logan would always recite at times like this. I need new friends.  
>I heard heel steps coming out from the hallway. Must be my mom.<br>I looked up from James and Carlos to see...well...words wouldn't describe this scene in front of me.  
>Logan. No. What would the female name to replace Logan?<br>"Hey guys!"She,no...He said,His voice a couple of octaves higher then usuall. Okay,I know Logan's my best friend,but DAMN! Him in that red dress,those black panty-  
>hose,those heels...why am I so turned on? I move my gaze down to the fire burning a hole into my jeans. Damn It. I move my gaze back to Logan,admiring the way he looks in that dress.<br>"What the Fox happened to you?"Carlos asked,his eyes practicly bulging out of his skull.  
>"Yeah...What...Huh?"James said. Speachless. Obviously. If your best friend walked out wearing female clothes and a wig and acted like nothing at all happened,<br>you'd be the same.  
>"Ya like?"He said,twirling around giving me,I mean us,A full veiw. Fuck,He's so hot. Wait,he wants to know how he looks?<br>"Why do you want to know?"James questioned,like he had just saw a ghost.  
>"Are you gonna get a sex change?"Carlos Spat out.<br>"WHAT? NO!"Logan's smile faded away,now a defensive snarl. "I wanna go to Feebee Nashe's math class but it's an all girls school but they won't let me in!  
>so,Mama Knight let me borrow some gril stuff so I can attend,Carlos!"He glared for the question.<br>"So,no sex change?"Carlos questioned.  
>"Nope"He ansered.<br>"Still a dude?"James asked.  
>"Last time I checked"He laughed.<br>"Good"Carlos said as he and James went back to savagly attacking the food. I still stared,Mouth open wide.  
>"Kendall?'Logan asked,head cocked and eyebrow raised. I shook my head. Snap out of it Knight! He's your best friend,don't think like that! "Yha?"I ansered,trying to keep cool.<br>"You O.k?"He asked as he took a few steps towards me.  
>"Yeah,Yeah"I said a little quieter then usual. He laughed,"Don't look at the outfit to mutch. Won't have it to long"He smirked and winked over his shoulder.<br>I watched his hips move as he stepped out the door.  
>Wait,was he...flirting with me? No,Stop Dreaming Knight,he's straight...right?<br>I hopped out of my seat and ran to the door. I shut the door behind me,and opened my mouth to call for Logan,but his voice interupted mine.  
>"I was expecting you'd come out"I turned,he was direcly behind me,arms crossed with an evil smirk on his face.<br>"So,I take you like my outfit"He said evily,eyes motining the buldge popping out of my jeans. I nervosly laughed,moving my hands to cover it up.  
>Logan grabbed my hands and pushed me towards the wall,pinning me up,holding my wrist on both sides of my face. I didn't know he had a wild side.<br>Logan crushed his lips up agenst mine,moving them in a soft movement. I kissed back. I'd been waiting for this since I met him.  
>He removed his Lips from mine,and he smirked.<br>"I'm going to class,ill be back around seven so be prepared for when I get back"he evily smiled as he walked away,sexily moving his hips as he walked.  
>"oh,Kenny"he laughed as he used my favorite nick name. "Wipe off the lip-stick dear,it's not your shade"and with that,he was gone.<br>I evilly laughed when he was gone. Logan had a new sexy side,and I couldn't wait to play with it.


	2. Chapter 2

LOLZ HOT!

Kendall Knight

God! Logan is taking to long! Really! How long does it take to go to someone to got to a stupid school with some,Feebee 'Natashi' or whatever her freaking name is! It sounds like some Japanese or chinese whore who gets to stare at that hot peice of ass all day! I mean,Im just as good as that chinese ho,right? If it came down to it,Logan would pick me over her,right? What am I thinking? Logan's not gay! What about what happened this morning? That wasn't just an impulse! Like, If James came out of his bedroom,wearing a Red Dress,(Which wouldn't suprise me if he did dress like a girl for a day)and basicly fucked me in the hallway,I don't think he'd promise to come back and 'play'with me! No! Logan has to be gay! He has to be! There is no other explination,is there? No! There's not! No! Not one that I can think of! Well,Im not to bright so maybe there is one and I'm not just catching it...

I got off my bed and quickly ran to the kitchen. I could wait here for him. Tha'd be just alright. I reachen in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I unscrewed the cap. Logan is smart. Well,book smart anyway. I wonder if he's other smart,like...Sex smart. Im sure he is. He wants to be a doctor,so he needs to learn biology,and bioligy is basicly life. Sex,to be exact. So,he should know sex.

I'm still a virgen,but I know how sex works. All three ways. Lesbian,Straight,and the subject here:Gay. The porn movies made it look preety easy. An easy process. MakeOut. Strip. Suck dick a bit. Stick fingers in ass to loosen him up. Stick dick in. Ram in and out till you both cum. Simple! I'd be easy...and fun.

Carlos ran out of his and James' bedroom,wearing swintrunks and gripping a towel,a grin the size of texas on his mouth.

"Hey Carl-''I started but his anxious little voice interupted me.

''Can't talk! James said I can't dive from the roof and land in the pool with a splash reaching ten feet out of the Palm Woods! See you later,Bye!'' And with that,the front door slammed shut,leaving me with my mouth open and the words frozen.

"Well hello to you to!"I said,knowing he didn't hear me.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bright neon couch and sat down. I gripped the water bottle and poured the crisp clean watter fill my dry mouth. Instintly the bottle of water was empty. Was I really that thirsty? I tossed the empty bottle to the side and layed down on the couch. My head was spinning. Logan was taking way to long. What if he played the whole thing this morning as a joke. Just a haha moment. Then look at the possition im in. Im the loser who didn't get the joke. Then i'd be in the wrong. God,I hope this isn't a joke...

My eyes slowly started to close as I thought of all the possibilitys and embarasment he could be in if it was a joke. Then,the front door opened. I didn't even bother to look to see who it was. Most likely my mom or James and Carlos. Maybe even Katie. I heard a purse thump down on the table right near the door. Mom was home. I didn't know how to tell my mom I was in love with Logan it that hot dress that was hers...weird.

I heard her footsteps walk along the floor,leading up to the couch. I didn't move my hand from sheilding my eyes. Then,a soft touch was rubbing the crotch of my jeans. Panicing,I moved my hand from my face and looked up to see why the hell my mother,my own mother was rubbing my dick,when I sat up and met Logan's eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.

''L-Logan?"My voice hitched as I saw him. His lipstick still on,and his wig,and the red dress...and those tight panty hose...

''Yes?"Logan smirked as he said angelicly.

''Heyy"I said,lamely. "H-how was the math class?''

''Eh''he said,shrugging his shoulders,then smirking once more. ''I couldn't stop thinking of this morning''

When he said that,I blushed,well,more then I already was. My cheeks were probably a light red about now. "R-really?''I asked.

''Yea''He said,making small circles on my now hard dick. ''I kept thinking about wha'd I'd do to you when I got home''

His hand made its way up my shirt as he made feather light toughes here and there,stopping on my nipple,he softly pinched and tweeked them.

"I was imaganing tying you down,and slowly sucking on your hot...cock"He started to whisper softly,making my pants start to burn for touch.

"But wanna know what made me rush home the most?''He asked,me nodding quickly.

''That look on your face when I pushed you into the wall and pinned you''He said,looking in the air,as if he was staring at the picture up in the air. ''It was,so cute. The look was a suprise,like...I can't really explain it...''He said as he took his hand out of my shirt and stood up.

''C'mon''He said as he held his hand out to me,trying to get me up.

''Where are we going?''I asked him,My dick was hard and I didn't wanna go anywhere till' it was tooken care of.

"The room! What would your mom say if she came home and saw us on the sofa fucking eachother?"he asked,sarcasticly. He was right. Even though I was ready to fuck right there,no questions asked.

"Right"I said as he grabbed my hand and led me to our room. Each step felt like a thosand. This was taking to long! My dick was burning,It felt like someone had a flamethrower and had it directed to my dick.

''L-Logan''I stammered out in pain. He looked at me with a worried look. "What?"He asked,a little panicy.

"I-it burns!"I practicly yelled. It needed to stop. His worried look fadd into a grin. "It's okay baby. I can make that feel better!"He said as he pulled me into the room. We were already here? He grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed,quickly unzipping my pants and pulling down my boxers,letting my erection free.

"Ahhhhh"I moaned as the burning faded,from flamethrower to just a cool breeze blowing on it,making it twitch with a need for contact. Anything that would apply force to it would work,just to make it feel some weight.

Logan moved his hand slowly down to my hips,sending signals to my dick that his hand is coming and to get ready. His hand wraps harshly around my dick,and bliss shoots through my whole body,filling my head to toes up,then slowly fading,as my body waited for another spasm. I looked up at Logan,who was occupied with how my dick looked to see me. I whatch as he slowly leaned down and put his lips on the head of my dick,the most sensitive of my body,learned from past masterbation seccions.

"L-Logan!"His name rolled off of my tounge as his tounge rolled on my head,slowly moving through the slit on top. He moved his hands off as he slowly moved his lips down,taking in my whole lenth in one take,then he pulled off,in a slow gentle matter,but the plesure was amazing. A feeling I couldn't explain,surging through my veins. I could feel it,littaraly,moving through my blood. Every bit of me was being catored to at the moment. My heart was racing,thumping so hard,that-I'm not exagerating when I say this-Logan could hear it,because as It raced onward,he performed the same move agian.

This was way better then masterbating. WAY BETTER. This feeling that only someone else could give you. Someone else touching you. Feeling you. Sucking you. It's only amazing because your best friend was doing it. It's only that feeling whe Logan Mitchelle is doing it to you. The plesure is amazing,till' it stops...Why'd it stop?

I opened my eyes to see Logan staring up at me,laughing softly. "What?"I asked. When did all my bottons come off,including shoes? And when did his dress come off,to leave him compleatly naked...

He moved up a little,and started to tug at my T-shirt,the only article of clothing I had left. "Off"He demanded playfully. I quickly complied as I sat up and practicly ripped my shirt off.

"Heh heh"he laughed. "Wanna make that sensation ten times better?" I looked up at him in confusion. That could not get anymore better.

He moved inbetween my legs and slowly pushed one finger into my hole. As it went in,there wasn't mutch a feeling. It was just...there. Not mutch. But the dudes on the porno videos found it amazing. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Then I felt a stretch on my ass. It wasn't alot,just a little,but it still hurt.

"Ow!"I said,squizing. He leaned up and put his face a couple inches from mine. "Don't worry,It won't hurt alot"Alright I thought as he stared into my eyes. Wait,Won't hurt alot? So it gets worse? Before I could say anything,He crushed his lips into mine,moving them in a slow and steady motion. I could taste myself lightly on his lips. I didn't know to feel good or offended. He ran his tounge along my bottom lip,and I quickly complied. Finally,something i'd advance in. I may of been a sex virgen,but not a mouth virgen. I moved my tounge around in his mouth,fighting for domanence agenst his,which I quickly won.

I felt another pain in my ass,making me open my mouth wide and reatreat,and yell. "AAHHHHH!"It shot out as he kept his fingers in.

"Kendall,It's okay,Calm down."He soothed as he pulled his fingers out. I took a relived breath as the didgets were gone. I tried to catch my breath normal,then my mind snapped. He took his fungers out to replace them with something else. Something thicker. Something bigger.

Before I could do or say anything,he shoved his dick inside of my ass,the pain surging through me,everywhere. Just like when he was sucking me off only instead of bliss,it was pain. All I could do was scream.

"AHHHHH! Oh my god! Stop! NO! OWWW!"Not any words much. I tried to form words,but the all came out as 'AHHH'or 'OWWW'.

"SHHH...Its okay,calm down"He tried to sooth me as all I could do was cry. Sob. Weep. Scream in pain. "It will go away! I promise!"

And it did. Four minutes later. Four horrible moments that I don't want to ever relive.

"Ready?"He asked me as I nodded. After all the pain I had gone through,I better get amazing plesure from sex or someone was gonna die.

He slowly pulled out of me,all the way,only leaving the head of his penis inside,then he slamed back in. It was just a feeling as he did it agian. It wasn't good. Just a feeling. Was this how girls felt in sex? And thats why they usually don't ever do it? Why was it so dull? Is the-

"OH-Oh my go-"I screamed in bliss as something he did to me made that amazing surge shoot through my body. "A-agian!''

And he did. Over,and over,and over,and over agian. Now I understand why the dudes on Jersy Shore fuck so mutch. It's amazing. Its a sensation thate on you,in you,going through you,and around you. The moans from you and your partner are the same way. The sensation is like magic. You can hear it,and feel it,but it can't be seen...exacly.

And the best part? Was when the feeling maximizes to a full,an extend...NO! It pushes the laws of physics,bends time and space,as it shoots you over and it goes to an all time high. Then,it basicly rains a warm and sticky snow on you and your partner. Then the sensation dies down,and he pulls out of you and snuggles up on your chest,and you both lay there in a ilence of only beating hearts. Then,you thing,Did that just happen?

"Hey"Logan said as he looks up at me,smiling.

"Yea?"I ask him.

"How was it?"He asked me.

"...More then words"Is all I said as a reply as he entertwinds our hands together and lay underneeth the covers,snuggling and staying warm as the day goes by.

"I love you"I whisper to him,and I feel him smile from tucked in my neck.

"I love you to Kenny"He whispers back. I'm so glad he wore the Red Dress today.

Cheesy ending,but it was SEXY! Review! :)

Enjoyed your SEXY Logan x Kendall Sex? Good! its 5:28am,I worken from 11:26 till' then,you do the math cuz' I need to fucking sleep before someone mistakes me for Edward Cullen. ;D


End file.
